The field of the disclosure relates generally to fasteners, and more specifically to locking mechanisms for threaded fasteners.
Fasteners commonly include mechanisms for ensuring that fastener elements do not loosen over time, potentially allowing joined elements to loosen or separate. Examples of mechanisms include thread bore inserts, and screw thread profiles that deform when tightened. Fasteners accessories like lock washers, cotter pins, and lock wires are also commonly used with fasteners to prevent fastener elements from loosening. Adhesive materials, like epoxy, can be applied to fastener threads to stake fastener elements to prevent fastener elements from loosening. Conventional fastener mechanisms, accessories, and adhesive materials may not be suitable for some applications, such as high temperature environments or with structures subject to vibration.
Such conventional mechanisms, accessories, and adhesive materials have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fasteners. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.